l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Illarion Meriele (neurotic)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Fluff Description: Illarion commonly wears the disguise of older blind elf. He wears tight fitting clothes, usually in black.By the time the victims realize he's more then he appears it's usually too late. In his natural state he wears long hair and has somewhat stony expression even for featureless faces of his race. Early he learned to hide emotions and he rivals the best Jadeite diplomats in that. In any form, he has a tatoo of seven pronged star on the neck just under hair line. Background: He was born to pair of slaves held by dark brotherhood that called themselves Brotherhood of Seven Stars. Very early on, he didn't even know he is a changeling, his elven guise almost forced upon him by his parents. Unfortunately for them, it was soon discovered as the babe couldn't fully control it and the life of a slave is stressful one. Then name they've given him was Vhyd, meaning hope in a language he never learned. The parents were separated and punished for their guile. As he grew he served the necromancers as fetch boy and occasional test subject. Early on, he learned to ignore pain of others and focus on his task while vile mages went on their grisly business. He came in contact with many undead during his years of servitude and it made a mark on him. One day, he turned one of the zombies into ash as small star fell from the sky and immolated it. Necromancers immediately took him for tutelage, but he couldn't learn their ways of magic, it came naturally to him. The power he wielded was overwhelming for the boy and it occasionally would burst out of control. In face of such unfettered power, his owners and masters decided to get rid of him and teach him some discipline. He was given to another arm of Brotherhood of Seven Stars, this one martial, in service of information gathering and disposing of 'inconveniences' on the way of their necromantic brethren. These were assassins. First thing they did, they equipped the boy and trained him with the knife. He learned the art of killing on hapless slaves or innocent man captured who could barely defend themselves. He did the motions without any passion, anger hidden deep within. One day, his teachers announced him ready for ritual of becoming and forced him into it. Part of his soul was given to the darkness and sealing was done with the blood of a slave elven woman. As he delivered the killing blow, she in tears whispered nearly forgotten name 'Vhyd'. On her death she changed in her changeling natural form and young boy understood what they made him do. Rage almost overtook him and his form flickered for the moment, but he managed to control himself and remained calm. First opportunity he got, he fled the Brotherhood and into the world. He hides still, craving freedom, yet afraid to stay too long in any one place lest the brotherhood finds him. He loathes the darkness within, but he understands there is no going back and uses it as a tool. He tries his best to control the power within him and to do as much good as he can while he still lives in hopes of redeeming himself from the sins of his childhood. Hooks: * Brotherhood finds him * He judges himself strong enough to go against the Brotherhood * Slaves need freedom, undead need freedom too, necromancers need to feel how it is to be dead Kicker: * Death of his mother Math Attributes Defenses Chaos burst gives +1 AC until the start of Illarion's next turn if the first attack roll in a round is an even number . Hitpoints Surges/day: 7 Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} bonus to damage typically 8 - +5 for power saying to add Cha bonus, +3 for Dex bonus granted by Chaos Power Class Feature Class Features Sorcerer * Wild Magic ** Chaos burst - if first attack on Illarion's turn is EVEN he gets +1 AC, ODD he gets saving throw ** Chaos power - +3 bonus to damage of arcane powers ** Unfettered power *** on natural 20 Illarion slides the target 1 square and knocks it prone *** on natural 1 Illarion MUST push 1 square each creature within 5 squares ** Wild Soul - when Illarion finishes extended rest he rolls 1d10 for damage type. Illarion gains resist 5 to that damage type until the end of his next extended rest. (increases at 11th and 21st level) While the resistance to damage type exists, Illarion's arcane powers ignore any target's resistance to that damage type up to the value of the resistance. *** 1 Acid *** 2 Cold *** 3 Fire *** 4 Force *** 5 Lightning *** 6 Necrotic *** 7 Poison *** 8 Psychic *** 9 Radiant *** 10 Thunder * Armor Proficiency (Cloth) * Implements: Daggers, Staffs * Weapon Proficiency (Simple melee, Simple ranged) * Bonus to Defense: +2 Will Assasin * Implements: Ki focuses and weapons he's proficient with Racial Features * Change Shape * +1 Will * +2 Cha/Dex * Skill Bonuses: +2 Bluff, +2 Insight * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 * Vision: Normal * Changeling's Trick * Changeling's Disguise Languages: Common Skills Footpads give +1 to Stealth to move silently Camouflage Clotcehs give +1 to Stealth to hide Disguise kit gives +2 to Bluff to make disguises Feats Shadow Initiate Assassin Illarion gained training in the Stealth skill. Twice per encounter, he can use the Assassin's Shroud power. In addition, he can wield assassin implements. Background Benefit Touched by Darkness - +2 to Stealth Equipment Remaining gold: 18gp Encumbrance: 48/100 Wishlist by item level Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Removed comments that no longer apply. Approved. Approval 2 Status Not approved for level 1.